Eternal Moon
by TsukiNoBara
Summary: ABANDONED! Adela...she was doomed from the day she was born. Now, she seeks adventure before she dies...but is this the adventure she wants?
1. Why

I do not own sailor moon. I am just a fan. This is Chapter one.   
_______________________________________________________________________ 

"Mom, do I have to?" Adela asked.   
The Queen sighed. Her daughter's thirteenth birthday was coming soon,   
and she wanted the child to be prepared to fight for herself and her   
planet.   
"Sweetie, it is a tradition to become a Sailor Soldier on your   
thirteenth birthday," the Queen lied.   
"But I do not like to fight. people always get hurt."   
"Yes, people do get hurt, but if an enemy ever comes, you need to be   
prepared to defend yourself. Now, why don't you go up to your room to   
find something nice for the party tomorrow."   
As the princess stepped up the stairs, Queen Lareina remembered the   
day the celebrated the birth of their daughter.   
  
  


_"How nice it is to see you Lareina."_   
_"Yes Tokira. The child is in the third room."_   
_"What is her name?"_   
_"We cannot think of a name beautiful enough for her. We were wondering_   
_if you could tell us about the child's future so we could choose the_   
_correct name."_   
_" What did she do during her first hour of life?"_   
_ " Actually, she just stared at me, with her eyes full of trust. She_   
_barely cried at all."_   
_ As the two women reached the room, the queen picked her up and handed_   
_her to Tokira._   
_ "She loves quiet, serene places. Adela comes to mind."_   
_ The old woman was about to hand the child now known as Adela back to_   
_the queen, when she gasped._   
_ "Tokira? What is wrong?!"_   
_ "This child, she will die on her fourteenth birthday. It will be from a_   
_great evil. She will be killed by a queen, a queen who wants nothing, but_   
_to rule the Universe."_   
_ "Is there anyway to change it? A way to at least give her a longer_   
_life?"_   
_ "If you train her to be a sailor soldier, then she will fight the queen_   
_until the day after her fourteenth birthday. Then she will die."_   
  


The Queen was haunted by that memory. She could not bear to think of   
her daughter having such a short life. Even if she would barely live   
longer as a sailor soldier, she wanted to give her at least a few more   
hours of life. 


	2. A Close Call

  
*Okasan is the Japanese word for mother. Adela calls her mother that   
for the same reason that Chibi-Usa calls Sailor Pluto "Puu." 

I do not own Sailor Moon or the characters, although it would be cool if I did.   
Sailor Moon, the characters,etc. are copyrighted by Toei Animation, Naoko   
Takeuchi, CWi, ADV, Pioneer, and was fomerly copyrighted by DiC.   
____________________________________________________________   
Chapter 2: Close Call 

"Happy birthday, Princess Adela!" everyone shouted.   
"Thank you," Adela blushed.   
"Okasan*, didn't I tell you that I didn't want a big party?"   
she whispered to her mother.   
" If you had said so on other birthdays, I would have   
done so," Queen Lareina answered, "but it is a tradition   
for princesses to give a speech on their thirteenth birthday."   
"A speech?" Just the thought of speeking in front of people   
made her shiver with fear.   
"Yes a speech. I would have prepared you, but people need   
to see what the future queen will really be like, and they can't   
see that if you prepared something. Now it's your turn. Go on."   
As Adela was walking up to the stand, a small girl and a small   
boy saw a light, a dark light, like the sun's reflecton off of a sheet   
of black metal, heading toward the princess. They didn't know   
each other, but they both saw and thought the same thing.   
The princess was about to say something, when two voices   
screamed "Look out!" and a black haired girl and a white haired   
boy jumped toward her and pushed her off the stand.   
Two seconds later, the dark light collided with the stand,   
causing an explosion exactly where the princess had been.   
The dark light cursed as it took form of a lady. She was a   
beautiful woman wearing dark clothes, but anyone could see that   
she was pure evil when they looked into her eyes.   
Lareina was horrified. She realized that this was the woman who   
would try to kill her daughter. But that wasn't what scared her.   
She was terrified because this woman had tried to end her   
daughter's life a year earlier than she was supposed to.   
"Who are you?!" Queen Lareina shouted.   
"I am Queen Metallia, Your so-called Highness," the woman answered   
with a voice smooth as silk, but at the same time evil, like a serpent's   
voice would sound if it could talk.   
Adela, who had just gotten her breath back, stood up, as the children   
each lay almost dead on the ground. They had been too close to the stand,   
trying to run away from the princess in case they were in trouble.   
"How dare you try to kill us! These children just saved my life, and because of you,   
they are almost dead! Where do you get the nerve to-"   
"Shut up, girl!" Metallia shouted. "One day, you will be dead, trying to fight   
for your planet, and I shall triumph over all that is good!" Queen Metallia started laughing,   
and with a puff of smoke, she disappeared. 


	3. Where the Guardians Come From

  


I do not own sailor moon, etc. I would like to, but I have   
a feeling that you need a lot more money to do so.   
I also don't own any of the harry potter characters,   
so I combined two of the names so I wouldn't get sued. 

Even if I don't own Sailor Moon, I still own this story,   
and all the characters that didn't exist in the official sailor   
moon story. Please Read & Review at fanfiction.net,   
unless you are reading this there, then just R&R,   
because if people don't comment on my story,   
or tell me how to make it better, I might think that   
people don't like it, and I won't finish it.*hint hint*.   
Seriously though, I enjoy this story as much as I hope you do. 

*Neko is Japanese for cat, Jo is Japanese for girl, and   
shonen is Japanese for boy. If you take away the   
"Sho" of shonen, you will understand the pun. 

Wow, long intro, huh? Well, on with the story! 

(This story is dedicated to my sis, Donna, who introduced   
me to the magical world of Sailor Moon.)   
__________________________________________________   
Chapter 3: Where the Guardians Came From 

"Mommy...is that you?" the Black-haired orphan asked.   
"Please wake up," she heard. "You must wake up!"   
The Girl opened her eyes, and found that she was looking at Princess   
Adela's face.   
"Am...am I in trouble?" the girl asked with fear. The White-haired Boy,   
who was also an orphan, was sitting next to her, also afraid.   
"No, you aren't in trouble, and neither is the boy. You two both saved my life,"   
Adela answered her saviors. "What are your names?"   
"Nekojo," the girl answered.   
"Nekonen," the boy said.   
Queen Lareina, still a little shaken up, went up what was left of the stand,   
and told everyone that the party was going to be delayed until further notice.   
She told her daughter and the children to come into the palace.   


* * *   


"Nekojo, Nekonen, thank you for saving me. Are you related?" Adela asked.   
"No," answered Nekojo, "My parents died when I was five. I am ten now."   
"Mine died when I was 4. I am twelve years old," stated Nekonen.   
"I was thinking. I think you deserve to have a great reward. Anything you want,"   
Adela was still awed by the children's bravery. "What do you want Nekojo?"   
"Well, I...um...I...I would like to be able to turn into a talking cat whenever I want to.   
I would also... I would...I would like to know my real name."   
"And you, Nekonen?"   
"Same as her."   
"I will see what I can do," the princess smiled.   


* * *   


A little while later, they were in the potions room, Tom Snape, the potion man,   
was adding the final touches to his mixture.   
"Here you go, kids," Tom gave them each a small vile with the potion in it.   
"Just don't ask what's in it."   
The two children, a little scared, looked at each other, and drank the potion.   
"Nekonen, you...you are a kitten. A white one," Nekojo said. Suddenly,   
she laughed. "You have a Crescent shaped bald spot, too!"   
"I'm not the only one. You look exactly the same, except your fur is black."   
"Nekonen, Nekojo!" they heard a voice in the hallways. The princess rushed in.   
"I found out or names. Nekojo's name is Luna, and Nekonen's name is Artimus." 


	4. Training

Fan Fiction   


I do not own Sailor Moon, Blah ,blah, blah you get the idea.   
I do own the characters in this story that were never in the original. I also own the   
plot and everything else in this story. Copyright June 1st, 2001.   
Oh, and as you will see, one of the characters introduced in this chapter   
does not appear very often in this story. 

______________________________ 

Chapter 4: Training 

"AAAAHH!"   
Sailor Mau dodged as the Monster shot fire toward her.   
"I WANT TO STOOOOOOP!"   
"Use your power!" Luna shouted.   
"What is it again? Oh yeah. Mau!" Sailor Mau felt her body rise into the air.   
"Purring!" she started spinning and heard the sound of purring all around her.   
"Light!" a single beam of light slowly took the form of a cat. "Illusion!" she   
pointed at the red monster, and as her feet touched the ground, the cat   
charged toward the monster, and it disappeared along with the cat.   
"Great job, Sailor Mau," Artimus said as they walked into the castle.   
"Now how do I detransform?"   
"You tap your brooch twice, and then shout 'Mau Planet Power, Make-up.'"   
She tapped her brooch. "Mau Planet Power, Make-up!"   
The green skirt started to get longer. Her gloves with blue fabric at the   
end disappeared. Her big red bow in front disapeared and was replaced with   
a green string in a small bow, with a blue brooch in the middle. A silver crown   
replaced her tiara, and the blue collar stayed on the dress. She was once again   
Princess Adela.   
"Don't the guards normally deal with monsters like that?" Adela asked.   
"Yes, until the Princess is old enough to start her training," Queen Loreina answered.   
"The guards then weaken the monster until it is at the princess's level of training. They   
then trap the monster until it is time for the princess to start the training session. They   
then release the monster so the princess can train."   
"Well where do the monsters go then? You know, after I do that power?"   
Lareina wasn't sure how to tell her daughter. "Well, they, um...er..."   
"You mean they die?!" Adela was shocked. "Why don't we at least try to heal them?   
Give them a chance to live?"   
"Well, the very first monster that came to this planet was met by the guards. They tried   
to heal it, but nothing happened. Its heart was too full of evil, So they had to destroy it."   
"I see," the Princess answered.   
"Why don't you go to bed. You've had a long day," Queen Loreina suggested.   
As the princess said good night to her dad and went upstairs, Loreina asked herself,   
_How will I tell her about the baby?_   



	5. The Pen

I don't own Sailor Moon or the characters. I would like to,   
but I don't. I do own the characters in this story that were   
not in the original and the plot of this story. June 11, 2001. 

This part of the story is dedicated to a friend of mine who   
introduced me to search engines. If it had not been for her,   
I would only know about the dub and sites such as Sailormoon.com,   
and have no idea about all the other web sites without domain names. 

____________________________________________________   
Chapter 5:The Pen   
  


"Pleeeeeeeeeeease?" Adela asked.   
"I said no," the Queen answered.   
"But I will bring Luna and Artimus and the guards." Adela   
continued to beg.   
"The city is no place for a Princess. Especially with Queen   
Metallia around."   
"But she hasn't come back in six months."   
"I said no. Now go on upstairs."   
"Okaaaaaaaaay," Adela sighed.   
Little did Loreina know about the plan Adela had just thought   
of.   
* * *   
"Please Tom, for me?" Adela asked the young potions man.   
"Okay," the Tom Snape agreed. He didn't want the princess   
to dislike him.   
_ I just wish that she could marry whomever she wanted_   
_to, instead of a prince,_ Tom said to himself.   
After about half an hour, he came back with a vile filled with   
pink liquid.   
"Pour this into the item you want to use," the brown headed   
man instructed her.   
"Thank you, Tom," the princess kissed him on the cheek and   
ran off. Had she looked back, she would have seen Tom touch   
his cheek and stare at her, with a look in his eyes that no one   
could mistake for anything but love.   
* * *   
"Okay," the princess said. "Maybe this pen will work." Adela   
carefully took out the ink container in her golden pen. She put it   
aside, and took an old empty ink container from another pen.   
She put the container in the golden pen, filled it with the potion,   
and sealed the pen.   
"Okay, Artimus and Luna are sleeping, Mom and Dad are trying   
to figure out something with my training, and Tom wouldn't have   
done this if he was going to tell. I guess the coast is clear," Adela   
said. She took a deep breath and whispered so no one would hear,   
"Disguise Power! Turn me into a normal girl!"   
Adela's body rose into the air. She felt her clothes disappear. A   
second later different clothes appeared. Her hair was shorter.   
Suddenly her feet touched the ground, and she was wearing new   
clothes. Only someone who saw her change would realize who she   
really was. Unless, of course, they knew the mark of the princess,   
which she could not hide even with the pen. 


	6. Startling News

I own the characters in this story that were not   
in the original sailor moon series. I do not own   
the characters In the real Sailor Moon Series.   
This story is fictional. It has nothing to do with   
the real SM Story, which, by the way, is   
also fictional. That one just happens to be   
copyrighted by major companies. 

Whenever I talk about the Disguise pen, I will   
just say Pen, capitalizing the P to distinguish it from   
regular pens. 

I do admit that the idea for the "hisan" was stolen   
from a show called Reboot. I liked the transportation   
things, so I copied it, colored it differently, and called   
it hisan. At least I'm giving credit.   
Besides, do you really expect them to have cars there?   
I didn't think so. ;-P 

This part of the story is dedicated to my friends at   
the message board that is on Bunny's   
Tour Through the Silver Millennium   
(http://pub4.bravenet.com/forum/show.asp?usernum=277529216.)   
Especially Ian-san and Bunny-san, who have given so much   
information. Thank You!   
___________________________________________________   
Chapter Six: Startling News 

Before Adela could go anywhere, she heard a knock on the door.   
"Adela?" Queen Loreina asked, "Are you in there?"   
"Uhh...I am getting dressed. Can you wait a minute?" the Princess   
said, trying to stall. She then held the Pen up, whispered, "Turn me   
back to normal with pajamas on," and changed.   
"Come in," the Princess said.   
"There is something I have to tell you," Loreina said sadly as she opened   
the door.   
"I...I...I'm having a baby," the queen said quickly. "I'm sorry. There was no   
way to make it less shocking."   
"B-But you can't have a baby!" Adela answered, not believing what she   
was hearing. "The Queen only has one child unless something happens   
to the first one!"   
"I know," Loreina answered, avoiding Adela's eyes. "I should have told   
you this a long time ago..." the Queen told the sad story about the day   
Adela was born.   
"Okasan...Why didn't you tell me? That means I only have six more months   
to live!"   
"It was too painful," Loreina stated tearfully.   
The mother and her daughter hugged each other, crying. They sat that way   
on the princess's bed for a long time. 

* * * 

Two weeks later, Adela decided something. If she was going to die soon,   
she might as well have as much fun as possible. She had finished her training a week   
ago, so she could take care of herself.   
"Disguise Power! Turn me into a normal girl!" 5 seconds later, her hair was   
shorter, and she was wearing a red sweater. She took her Transportation device,   
called a hisan, out from under her bed, hopped on it and flew out the window.   
It just so happened that Prince Kingusha of planet Yoku was visiting the planet.   
* * * 

"Hmmm," the princess wondered. "Now what should I do?"   
Adela stepped into the city, pushed the button to shrink her hisan, and put it in her   
pocket. She started walking, looking at eveything, whenshe bumped into someone.   
"Oh," Adela looked ahead. She found that she was staring into the blue eyes of a young   
man. "Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."   
The Man looked at her for a second, his expression making him look amazed, but then his   
face changed to normal. "Could you please come with me," he asked trustingly. "I would like   
to ask you something."   
"Ok..." Adela agreed. She followed him, until they came to an alley.   
"What is your name?" the mysterious man asked.   
"Uhh...Bakeru," Adela answered. "Bakeru Heemay."   
_"Great," _Adela thought, _"I think of such an obvious name._   
_I Just hope that he doesn't know that it is the language_   
_that the Silver System uses."_   
"Did you know that that means Princess Disguise? Well?   
Did you, Princess Adela?" 


	7. The Stranger

  
I don't own sailor moon, i do own the characters in this story,   
blah blah blah, why are you reading this, blah blah blah, etc. 

I would like to dedicate this chapter to Squaresoft, For making three   
Great Video Games and getting me hooked on console RPGs.   
I recommend Threads of Fate, Chrono Cross, and Saga Frontier. 

I need to go now, I am about to beat Threads of Fate again,   
and trying to get 999 HP, 999 MP, and the max Strength and defense 

___________________________________________________________ 

Chapter 7: The Stranger 

"How did you know my name?" Bakeru asked with suprise.   
"The birthmark on your neck. Every Prince or Princess who   
paid attention to their studies would know that every person   
in a royal family has a special mark," the Mysterious man answered.   
"B-But...Wait a minute. If what you said is true, then you must   
be a prince! Where do you come from?" Bakeru asked suspiciously.   
"The planet Yoku. My name is Prince Kingusha, but in this disguise,   
I call myself Ericoto Furitato," Kingusha, rather Ericoto, as we should   
now call him, answered.   
"So why are you here, and not on your own planet protecting your people?"   
Bakeru, still suspicious, asked.   
"Why should you ask a question like that, while you are out of the castle in a   
disguise? And at sunset, too," Ericoto looked at the sky.   
"What?" Bakeru suddenly noticed the time. "Oh! I only meant to stay out a little bit.   
I have to go! Will we meet again?"   
"Seven Earth days from now. Right here. Now go, before you get caught!"   
Bakeru ran, dodging left and right to avoid bumping into people. She ran to the   
palace gates before she finally stopped to catch her breath.   
"How do I get back into my room without anyone noticing?" She wondered. "How   
did I get out here in the first place anyway? Oh, right, my Hisan." She took it out of   
her pocket, pushed the button, jumped on and flew into her window. Suddenly she froze.   
The hallway next to her room was so long that, unless you could float like a ghost, there   
was no way of sneaking through it. Judging from the sound, Bakeru reasoned that she had   
20 seconds before they reached her door.   
She quickly folded and shrank her Hisan, pushed the special button on her pen which   
had been recently added to detransform quickly, and jumped onto her bed.   
"Adela?" Queen Loreina said through the door. "Are you Okay?"   
"I'm fine," Adela answered. "Why?"   
"The guards thought they saw something flying near your window," The Queen answered.   
"That was just me trying out my Sailor magic, to make sure I still remembered how."   
"Oh...Well, try to use the battlefield next time," Loreina responded.   
"Okay," Adela replied. When the footsteps died away, the princess sank her head into   
her pillow and sighed. That was almost too close. 


	8. Treachery

I don't own Sailor Moon, blah blah blah...Why do I even bother?   
Anyway, I dedicate this part to....hmmm...the guy at the library   
that let me borrow his Lord of the Rings books. Anyway, on to the story.   
Oh, and they ARE on a different planet, so they have different names for the   
days, which explains "Rhyoday," "Titanday," and "Maladay," which, by the   
way, are named after gems.   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

When Princess Adela woke up the next morning, she looked around   
her room, then, recollecting the previous day's events, she bolted out of bed.   
"My goodness!" She exclaimed. "I don't even know how long seven Earth   
days are. How will I know when to meet Kingusha?"   
After breakfast (Which happened to be her favorite: Pancakes with chocolate   
chips and peanut butter, named Adelacakes after the princess), She went to   
Tom Snape, who had always been good at math.   
"So," Adela asked, trying to sound innocent, as if she just needed help with   
her schooling. "How long is seven Earth days?"   
"About 3.5 days," The 15 year old chemist answered. Realizing that the   
princess had always had trouble in arithmetic, he put it in simpler terms: "Seven   
Earth days from Maladay at nineteen o'clock would be Rhyoday   
at thirty minutes after eight o'clock."   
"Oh, it is...," the princess searched in her mind for a synonym to show that   
she DOES pay attention to some of her studies. "It is comprehensible now,"   
She answered truthfully enough. 

* * * 

Meanwhile, on the planet Yoku, Kingusha wandered down a dark hall.   
After walking for about ten minutes, he stopped at a door. He opened it   
and went in. He saw a woman in a dress as green as poison and hair as   
dark as a crow's feathers. She sat in a dark room, the only light shining   
on the path to her throne. It was Metallia.   
"What has taken so long?" She asked impatiently. She hadn't seen the   
prince in four days.   
"Do you think it is easy to work with you and take care of a kingdom at   
the same time?" Kingusha answered coldly. "It took me two days to find   
her, and then I had to reassure my people that this planet of...of...of Death   
is not going be destroyed."   
The queen was furious, but she could not show it unless she wanted to   
be banished from the only planet that would help her. It had taken ages to   
find a prince to join her.   
"I'm sorry Prince Kingusha. I was merely worried that you had perished.   
When and where will she be?"   
Kingusha scowled. She would have loved for him to die. With no other   
heir, she could take over and kill everyone in the kingdom, or worse, make   
them evil. The Yokusian Empire would NOT be destroyed, as long as he   
had his way.   
"I trust you enough to work with you," he responded. "But I'm not sure   
if I trust you enough to answer your question. I have gained Adela's trust,   
but not entirely. Now, I have done my part. Where is the food for my   
people?"   
Metallia gave him enough food for the 100 people left in the empire.   
As the prince walked away, he told her, "Titanday, twenty minutes after nine o'clock. Krishan alley." 


	9. The Dream (Also titled: Caught)

Let's see...I don't own sailor moon or harry potter. Don't sue me.   
Even if you did, you would only get 58 cents. 

I dedicate this chapter to...the authors of my favorite stories: Legion,   
Peace Angel, Siren, Rini, Serpentina, Spark009, Humor Queen Merc, darrenzgurl,   
Claidi, Mystic Blossom, EA Simpson, Merri-Wood+Pip-Son, and Jewel. There   
are also published authors: Naoko Takeuchi, J.K. Rowling, Gail Carson Levine,   
J.R.R. Tolkien, S. Morgenstern (William Goldman actually, because I read the   
abridged version), Frances Hodgson Burnett, C.S. Lewis, and Donna Jo Napoli. 

Authors note: I just thought you would like to know the time system where they are.   
120 seconds in a minute, 60 minutes in an hour, 24 hours in a day, etc. Everything is the   
same except for the number of seconds. And the days of the week, starting with what   
represents Sunday, are: Adamday, Maladay, Gypsumday, Kaoliday, Rhyoday,   
Titanday, and Periday. And they use military time, so 13:00 would be 1:00 P.M.   
according to us. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Chapter 9: The Dream (also titled: Caught) 

Adela ran. She was in her Sailor uniform. She kept running toward him. She needed   
to help him. But no matter how quickly she ran, no matter how far, no matter how   
often she changed direction, the footsteps were always right behind her. And they kept   
getting closer. Soon, she couldn't see anything. After that, she couldn't hear anything.   
But she could still feel them. They were beside her now.   
Finally, she found him. He was lying down on the ground. He was so weak from fighting.   
She had to protect him. Everything suddenly became so _slow_. The figure in the sky started   
to form a ball of dark energy. She was going to kill the man! Adela ran to protect him, but her   
legs felt like lead. The ball of energy was getting bigger, and kept doing so more quickly.   
Adela willed herself to run faster than she had ever run before. It was working! She was so close!  
Suddenly, the ball of dark energy hit the man, and the force of the energy hitting the ground   
knocked Adela back ten feet! When Adela looked up, there was nothing. There was nothing to do.   
Nothing, except the only thing that made sense. She opened her eyes and woke up.   
Adela sat up in her bed at three o'clock. She gasped for breath, and tried to make herself believe   
that it was just a dream. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. It was so real. The blindness, the   
deafness, hitting the ground...even the tears felt real, but her face was dry right now. She tried   
to got back to sleep, knowing that she had to meet Kingusha today. After half an hour of tossing   
and turning, she fell asleep. 

* * * 

Adela woke up to her alarm. She had set it to go off at eight o'clock. She looked in the mirror.   
Perfect! She had a hard time sleeping the night before, so she looked tired enough to be allowed   
to go back to bed. She went downstairs, as if getting ready to eat breakfast. Queen Loreina took   
one look at her before telling her to go back to bed.   
"I'll have Hattie take you your breakfast later, okay?"   
"Thank you, Oka-san. I'm not that hungry, though. Maybe I will skip breakfast and have brunch   
later. Is that okay?"   
"Of course it is, Adela. Go back to bed now."   
Adela went to her room, suppressing the urge to jump for joy. When she finally got to her room,   
she put a life-size doll under her blankets. It had been given to her by a fairy, and it would grow as   
Adela grew. She stood back from the bed, and admired her work. It looked real enough. She was   
about to reach for her Pen when she heard a knock at the door.   
She ran to the bed, but the doll back on its stand, and jumped in bed. The person knocked on the   
door again, and came in. It was Tom.   
"Princess," he began, after closing the door.   
"Tom, please call me Adela, or Princess Adela, if you absolutely must. But please do not call me   
Princess. I hate it when Hattie and the other servants do it, even if it is my rightful title."   
"Adela, then." Tom paused before continuing. "I know what you are doing. You ask me to make   
a potion to turn you into whatever you want, then I see a young girl on her hisan flying out your   
window, then you come and ask me what seven Earth days from now is. You snuck out and met   
someone, didn't you?"   
Adela was shocked. He wasn't supposed to notice this. Maybe her personal servant, Hattie, but not   
a lower servant like him. A handsome one, but still a lower servant.   
"Get out."   
Tom looked her straight in the eyes. "Fine. I'll get out, but you may want to remember that I could   
have made the queen more concerned about your safety before now, and I still can, now that I   
know my theory is true."   
No! That idiot could reveal everything to her mother! She decided to use a command, which she   
didn't do very often. "Tom, I order you not to tell Oka-san. Do you understand?"   
Tom looked at her again. "I can tell her if I wish. Even if you order me to, I am allowed to escape   
punishment if I was informing authorities of events that concern your personal safety, according   
to the law."   
How could a man be so persistent? Adela sighed. "Is there any way I could go without you   
telling anyone?"   
Tom thought for a moment. "Take me with you. To protect you. And you will not go alone again,   
no matter how much you want to."   
"Deal." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Cliffhanger! Bwa ha ha! Sorry it took so long. Hmmm...*scrolls up* I seem to have written more than normal.   
I originally just planned on typing up the dream and having her wake up from it. Then I decided she should go   
to the city. Then I wanted Tom to go with her. And it turned into that. And you may be wondering where I   
thought of the name "Hattie." Go read "Ella Enchanted," by Gail Carson Levine. And no, Adela's servant   
isn't snobby like Hattie in that book. 


End file.
